1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an audio assembly of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional notebook computer is usually equipped with an audio amplifier fixedly embedded in a computer housing. A plurality of holes are formed on the computer housing corresponding to the audio amplifier for the sound outputted from the audio amplifier to be transmitted via the holes on the computer housing, and thus for users to hear. However, since the sound outputted by the audio amplifier is transmitted from the computer housing and does not have any directivity, the transmitting effect of sound is unsatisfied.
As a result, persons in the field launch the audio amplifier capable of facing the user to provide the directivity characteristic of the sound. However, in this design, the user usually further needs to operate the audio amplifier manually to make the audio amplifier face the user when he or she listens to the music. As a result, the convenience of the notebook computer is reduced, and thus the user may be unwilling to buy the notebook computer.